hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 66 (23rd December 1996)
Summary Christmas doesn't go well in the Benson and Cunningham households. Kurt reveals his decision to drop out of school and is thrown out of home, whilst Dawn tells her parents that Beth is seriously ill and needs her help. Plot Jambo has decorated his car for Christmas. Juliette is annoyed that Kirk isn't helping with setting the table for dinner. She orders the kids down stairs. Jambo sneaks into Kurt's room to wake him up. Angela and Gordon are concerned for Dawn but she refuses to say what's wrong. Maddie gives Dawn a present, and tells her it's fine that she doesn't want to go out. Jambo is annoyed at how the Bensons are lacking Christmas spirit. Ruth thinks Julie and Tony are mad, working on Christmas Day. Tony and Julie are thrilled when Jack tells them that a few VIPs will be coming. Jambo is pleased that Ruth has gotten him a present. The Cunninghams are amused that Max has gotten them presents from the 50p shop. Dawn gets a card by a mystery someone that puts her in a distant mood. Aunt Rose arrives early for Christmas dinner. She is pleased to see Jambo and demands to sit next to him. Kurt and Lucy are thrilled with Aunt Rose's presents. Jambo is pleased when Juliette allows him to stay for dinner. Julie is looking forward to spending the night with Tony. Ollie reveals that Kurt has left the performing arts school. Aunt Rose tries to cover it up but Kirk overhears and gets Kurt to reveal what he's done. He is absolutely livid and screams at Kirk. Juliette jumps and accidentally spills the sprouts over herself. Juliette and Kirk try to confront him and Aunt Rose tries to stand up for him. Kirk tells Kurt that he will no longer receive an allowance. Kirk tells Kurt that he's working in the warehouse and Lucy refuses to work with him. Kirk says that instead, Kurt will work for Lucy. Aunt Rose tells the family that her husband, Arthur, hated his job which he had for 40 years just for the retirement perks, but dropped dead after two weeks of retirement. She tells them that life is too short to be unhappy. Kurt argues with his parents and tells them that he'll move out by the end of the week. They are shocked. The Bensons invite Bazz over and Kirk tries to talk Bazz into letting him manage the band. Bazz tells Lucy that Carol is already on side. Kirk is thrilled when Lucy relents and Bazz tells him that he has the job. Jambo is shocked when he learns that Kurt has invited himself to move in. Ruth is disgusted at the sight of Michael. Jude tells Celia that Michael is someone she wants to keep. Jambo is starstruck by and goes to talk to Martin Offiah. Jude opens up to Angela and Gordon about her memories of her daughter and went to visit her. Dawn reveals that the woman who spoke to her is Beth's mother, as Beth is ill with a severe kidney problem. Lucy tries to talk Bazz out of hiring Kirk. Michael watches Jude at the bar. Tony gets a letter from the Spanish woman he met in Ibiza. Maddie flirts with Martin, Michael walks over and rubs his and Jude's holiday in her face. Kurt scares him off. Angela is horrified to learn that Dawn is considering donating, and Dawn tells her that Beth has a rare blood group. Michael goes to give Maddie a card but she walks off. Maddie leaves with Martin. Michael watches from the bushes. He tears up his card for her. Cast Regular cast *Bazz - Toby Sawyer *Kurt Benson - Jeremy Edwards *Ollie Benson - Paul Leyshon *Lucy Benson - James Quinn *Mr Benson - James Quinn *Mrs Benson - Martine Brown *Jambo Bolton - William Mellor *Dawn Cunningham - Lisa Williamson *Judith Cunningham - Davina Taylor *Max Cunningham - Ben Sherriff *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Mrs Cunningham - Liz Stooke *Mr Cunningham - Bernard Latham *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Julie Matthews - Julie Buckfield *Ruth Osborne - Terri Dwyer *Mrs Osborne - Carol Noakes *Mr Osborne - James McKenna *Maddie Parker - Yasmin Bannerman *Michael St. John Thomas - Tom Hudson Guest cast *Aunt Rose - Meg Johnson *Martin Offiah - Himself Notes *Bethany Cunningham's adoptive parents are mentioned in this episode as Mr and Mrs. Martin. However, in later storylines, Beth's adoptive parents would later be mentioned as Dean and Jacqui Johnson. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:1996 episodes